Unusual Cargo
by Casa Circe
Summary: SUMMARY: ARSLAN SENKI FALL FESTIVAL 2016 Day Five: Fire. Arslan's natural compassion earns him a powerful new ally.
1. Chapter 1

Unusual Cargo

NOTE: The prompt was perfect for an idea I had about a firebender joining Arslan's group.

It's usually a sign of how much I love a new fandom when I start doing a crossover with Avatar and adding an original firebender character. Those who've read my other story "Leminkaiya" and its sequels will know what I mean. But this new character, though with a similar background to the protagonist of the aforementioned story, is a different person and should I choose to pursue this story (no promises though), more will be revealed about her.

But I don't really have the time so I'm satisfied with just posting a few chapters and pretty excited too. I wanted to keep it a one-shot but I was pressed for time and didn't want it to be too rushed. So I'm planning only a chapter or two after this, to wrap up the story.

And I have to mention that I don't plan on shipping this character with anyone in Arslan's group.

Hope it doesn't seem too weird. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

.

.

"Open it," the prince said sternly.

"But, your Highness," the pirate protested, "It's too dangerous."

"Open it, now," Arslan repeated in a tone of finality.

Reluctantly, the pirate complied.

Arslan and his group had recently overthrown the pirates who had been plaguing the port city of Gilan. As Daryun, Jaswant, and Farangis had finished attacking one ship, they had noticed that a suspicious piece of cargo was being hastily discarded. It was a large, metal box with small, barred windows, almost like a cage. And when the pirates saw that they were defeated, they seemed determined to get rid of this item.

Farangis had noticed this first and had called Daryun's attention. As the metal box was being tossed overboard, they both heard a soft cry from within, and they immediately knew that there was someone inside. They were too late to prevent the box from falling but Daryun and Jaswant dived into the water immediately and brought the box to the shore.

Farangis had described the situation to the prince and Arslan had ordered the box to be opened. He noticed the scared and hesitant looks exchanged among the pirates and he was aware that there was a risk that the creature inside it could be dangerous. But he greatly disliked the idea of someone being held prisoner in such dismal conditions so he was determined to set the captive free.

With trembling hands the pirate, inserted the key into the lock of the metal box. The door swung open and the pirate jumped back, determined to put as much distance as he could from whatever was in the box. His companions likewise moved away, something that put Daryun and the others on their guard. They held their weapons at the ready just in case the captive did prove as dangerous as the captors seemed to believe.

The figure who emerged was not what Arslan had expected. A thin, dark-haired woman fell out of the box, drenched completely and coughing profusely. She was in a miserable state, emaciated, her eyes sunken, and seemingly too weak to even stand.

The prince was immediately moved by the sight, and ignoring all warnings from the others, he ran to the stranger and helped support her. She pulled away defensively from him but she was too weak to get far so she practically collapsed and allowed the prince to hold her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arslan cried angrily, addressing the still nervous pirates. "How could you have treated someone so cruelly?"

The pirates quavered under the glare of not just the prince himself but also of his companions. But they also threw hesitant glances at the crumpled figure Arlsan cradled in his arms, who Farangis had also approached to help him support. Narsus observed that it was unclear if the pirates were more afraid of the prince's wrath or of whatever threat the prisoner still posed to them.

"But, your Highness," one of the pirates managed to speak, "She's not human. She's…a monster."

Before Arslan could reply, the stranger stirred in his arms.

"It's true," she whispered weakly, "They should fear me."

But as soon as she spoke those words, the dark-haired girl fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unusual Cargo**

 _NOTE: This is the last chapter of this short story where we explore a bit of the new character's backstory and see how she joins the group. There are a lot of possibilities for where this story could go and I have a few ideas but I'll end here for now._

 _I just wanted to introduce the character and make her a part of Arslan's journey somehow. And I am fairly satisfied with the results. It was an interesting experiment and one I enjoyed writing. But I'm also relieved that I didn't commit myself to a long and ambitious story. I don't know if I'll ever revisit this character but I do hope you found her interesting and not too out of place in the story of Arslan Senki._

 _Anyway, I hope you liked reading this strange little crossover and I'd love to know what you think of it. Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Can she be trusted?"

"You heard what she said, your Highness. She admitted that much."

"I will not draw any conclusions before hearing her story."

Arslan and his companions continued to deliberate in hushed tones while the subject of their discussion lay asleep in one of the guest rooms. No one wanted to leave her alone, for various reasons. Daryun, Narsus and the others were still suspicious of the stranger, especially after her mysterious pronouncement. Arslan and Farangis were more sympathetic to the young woman's plight and sought to provide her some comfort when she woke.

And at length, golden eyes stared up at a group of curious faces. The woman blinked as she tried to grow accustomed to her new surroundings. She raised a hand to shield her eyes.

"I have not seen the sunlight in so long," she muttered, immediately eliciting even more compassion from the gentle prince.

"You are not a prisoner anymore," Arslan said softly.

Upon hearing his voice, the stranger seemed suddenly aware of his presence. She turned to look at him curiously. The others regarded her with suspicion and though she sensed this, she bore them no ill will for being cautious. But the silver-haired young man before her looked kind and earnest and she felt immediately at ease with him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

All the necessary introductions were made. Though the older members of the company were reluctant to give the stranger much information, they trusted in Arslan's judgment and did not withhold their identities. After everyone gave their name, they all waited eagerly for the stranger to present herself.

She looked at them carefully, trying to remember all that had been said. And then, with a grave and noble air, she spoke.

"My name is Zafira," she began, "and I come from a distant land called the Fire Nation, so-called because of our close connection to the element of fire, and also because some of us possess a unique ability."

At this she raised a hand weakly and Daryun was immediately on alert, but Arslan shook his head and motioned to Zafira to continue.

"Don't be afraid," she assured them, "I do not mean to harm you. I am not so dishonorable as to betray the person who freed me from that prison. I only wish to show you what caused the slavers to call me a monster. And after this, there is a chance that you will agree with them."

Carefully, she raised her hand and to everyone's shock, created a small ball of fire on it.

"I am a firebender," she declared simply.

She moved her fingers, showing that she had control over the flame before quickly extinguishing it, to the room's collective relief.

But several of them had been fascinated by this power, particularly Arslan, Farangis, Narsus, Elam, Alfreed, and Gieve. They had never seen anyone do something like this before and it put them in awe of their guest. Arslan did not even hide his amazement.

"That is not the full extent of my abilities," Zafira remarked, "but my strength is not what it used to be so it's possible I can do even less than I think I can. But you have nothing to fear from me."

"What brought you here?" Arslan asked curiously.

Zafira sighed. "It's a long story."

And from that moment, they were her captive audience now and the young firebender told her tale. Soon, even the most skeptical among them paid attention and took her seriously, as they grew more and more fascinated by the world she described, something beyond even their imaginations.

They heard of a young warrior, one of the best among her contemporaries, strong, courageous, ambitious. Able to win duels with her fellow firebenders. A high-ranking member of the Fire Nation army, dedicated to serving her king. Winning battles against others who had the ability to bend earth and water.

Zafira fought bravely and fought proudly for many years but as the war progressed, she began to question its purpose. She began to notice the suffering and oppression her people caused and wondered why the Fire Nation still needed to assert its supremacy in a world where there should have been balance. And for the first time in her life, she was plagued by a seed of doubt.

And the seed grew until it was impossible to deny the truth: the war was unjust and it had been going on for far too long. The Fire Lord was a tyrant drunk on power. And as a soldier, she was helping his cause, one that only brought destruction and death on the world.

"I could no longer be a part of that," Zafira said gravely, "I refused to continue fighting a war that should have ended long ago."

"So what did you do?" Arslan asked.

"I spoke up and spoke against the war," the firebender replied.

She described how she had angrily declared to her military superiors that the war should be ended, that the Fire Lord needed to be stopped. It was reckless and dangerous, but she knew the risks and she was more than willing to face the consequences.

The consequences were, of course, that she was accused of treason and banished from the Fire Nation. There was nothing else she could do but leave and she found herself alone and lost, with no allies and surrounded by enemies. There was no place of refuge in the Four Nations for a former Fire Nation soldier. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes would never harbor one of their enemies.

So she wandered aimlessly, through great distances, across deserts and mountains, without any clear destination or purpose. She had always been a soldier and she did not know how to be anyone else. Something happened during her banishment that broke her resolve. She did not have the heart to join any of the other defectors and rebels. She did not know what to do anymore.

It was in such a forlorn state of mind that she stumbled upon the strange ships from a distant land. She had wandered so far that she had not been sure if she was still in the Four Nations at all. But it had not mattered. She wanted only to get away and she thought the ships were her chance.

Unfortunately, the men on the ship were pirates and slavers. And as soon as they saw her abilities, they sought to trap her and then sell her to the highest bidder. She realized their intentions too late and though she fought fiercely against them, destroying one of the ships and seriously damaging another. But they had surrounded her until she was tossed into the metal box that became her prison for two years.

"All I knew was darkness and the sound of the sea," she recounted sadly, "I can't even remember how many times I tried to escape but the box was too well-made, and I had grown so weak."

In the end, she did not know where she was going, only that the ship seemed to travel an almost impossible distance. She swore vengeance against her captors but she grew too feeble to do anything. She said that she had almost given in to despair, feeling herself plunge into the depths of the sea and unable to escape. But it was then, that she was rescued.

Zafira concluded her tale, exhausted. The recounting of her life and adventures had drained her of some of the energy she had recovered after resting. But she wanted to see if her new acquaintances believed her. She had learned the hard way to be wary of strangers but her instincts told her these people could be trusted. And nothing could ever change the fact that they had saved her life and she owed them a debt of gratitude. One she fully intended to honor.

For their part, Arslan and his friends had all been moved by the firebender's story and were particularly sympathetic to her plight as a slave. Arslan felt great compassion for her and hoped to gain her friendship. The others were fascinated by her and wanted to learn more about her abilities and her people. Ever the strategist, Narsus could see in her the potential to be a very valuable ally.

"And what do you intend to do now?" Arslan asked earnestly.

Zafira looked at him, her eyes dark and intense. "I owe you my life, your Highness," she replied respectfully, "and I would like to hear your story. But even without hearing the particulars, I feel confident that your cause is a just one. Anyone who frees slaves is someone worthy of respect."

Arslan looked slightly embarrassed while the others smiled proudly, their reactions noticed by Zafira. The prince inspired admiration and loyalty wherever he went.

"I owe you a great debt," Zafira continued with conviction, "So if there is any service I can offer you, I will gladly do it. It will be an honor to fight by your side."

"As it is an honor to welcome you into our company," Arslan replied formally, "I am grateful for your help and I look forward to seeing what you can do."

And so it was on that day that Prince Arslan of Pars gained a powerful, new ally.


End file.
